


Locked Doors

by philiphowlter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Recovery, eventually smut, pls heed the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philiphowlter/pseuds/philiphowlter
Summary: "He who has a why to live can bear almost any how." - Friedrich Nietzsche





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first phanfic waddup. Please heed all warning it's a very serious topic. funnily enough this was started in 2015 as a malum fic but... its phan now. I hope you like it. :)

Dan has moved ten times after his father’s death. His small family, which funnily enough did not include a single member biologically related to Dan, had grown used to packing up and fleeing the towns they lived in. And once again Dan is stood in a driveway, U-haul parked facing the garage to his left and his stepmother awkwardly juggling boxes to his left - it was all a little too familiar to Mike. 

“Nice house, innit?” The voice alone caused the hair on the back of Dan’s neck to stand at attention. A calloused hand landed roughly on his lower back, too low. 

Dan tensed up looking down at his shoes. It was as if the sun had gone behind a cloud. Dan tried to never have hope but for some reason he was cursed with an optimistic mind that hoped each time would be different.

The boy next him laughed while moving his hand lower before squeezing Dan’s butt. Dan jumped turning to finally face his step-brother Spencer. He had this face as if someone had grabbed him by the nose and tugged all his facial features outward and inward. His smile was friendly to those who did not see him when being crowded up against walls. 

“Danny,” Spencer’s voice low and intimidating, “Now I don’t want any bad attitudes in this house.” He was being extremely condescending and no matter how much it irritated Dan there was not much that could be done. 

Dan swallowed slowly, resisting the urge to spit in the boy’s face and nodded.Spencer’s eyes narrowed as he surveyed Dan while he stand there instantly feeling dirtier now that Spencer’s gaze was fixated on his hunched form. Dan wished he could fold in on himself enough times so that he could become small enough no one could see him. 

“Come on boy, grab some boxes!” Spencer’s mother, Stacy called. She had a bright smile on her face that was doing a fair job at hiding her anxiety. Dan knew all she wanted was a place she could properly call home without Dan somehow ruining it for her and causing the family to move. Dan had told someone the truth which had resulted in this move. 

Spencer walked into the house after grabbing a small box, yelling something about how he gets the biggest room before entering the house. It was a moderate sized house, on a nice street with nice shudders and a nice grey color; too back it wasn’t a nice family inside. 

Dan grabbed his boxes before heading up the stairs. There were three doors upstairs; one closed. He looked into one doorway and saw a bathroom, right next to the bathroom was the closed door which music was currently blasting between the cracks the door left and next to that was an open door. Dan walked inside, figuring this was his room. He closed the door behind him and began to unpack his few belongings. 

***

Dan was sat on his bed. The music from his neighbor's room had stopped about an hour ago after he left the house. Dan instantly felt calmer without Spencer in the house. It seemed as if something had lifted once he wasn’t around to make Dan nervous. Dan had been diagnosed with anxiety at a young age; around the same age Spencer and his mother moved in with Dan and his dad. 

The day the Howell family blended with the Jones family had been an exciting day. It was an opportunity for a new mother since that last one didn’t stick around and it was just an extra bonus to have a new brother as well. Dan had run up to his new brother with a card and big toothless grin. Dan was seven and Spencer was ten. Dan handed Spencer a card he had made while welcoming Spencer to their home. Spencer had been friendly enough for the first few weeks, and Stacy was a wonderful cook and packed Dan’s lunch with a brownie everyday. Dan felt safe until Spencer came into his room late one night - 

“Daniel,” Stacy knocked softly at Dan’s door before pushing it open. Dan took out his headphones looking over at his step-mother. “Just bringing you up dinner since you didn’t come when I called.” Stacy looked around at most of the boxes still unpacked before continuing “I also wanted to talk to you about the move.” 

Stacy walked over to Dan handing him a plate of rice and chicken. Dan set it on his bedside table, pulling his knees up to his chest. Dan had stopped talking shortly after his father passed away. “I got in touch with the school and told them about your,” Stacy looked him up and down “well your predicament. They said you will have to see the school counselor during your lunch period.” Dan figured this would happen. Most schools weren’t very accepting of his muteness; they always thought they could fix him but if they truly knew what was plaguing him - well - they wouldn’t believe him anyway. 

“I really want this year to be different Daniel. I can’t afford to move again.” Stacy covered her mouth, tears forming in her grey eyes. Dan nodded at her signing I’ll try to be better. Dan’s last school made him learn sign language. 

Stacy sighed but nodded anyway. She patted Dan’s thigh and he flinched away from it. Stacy frowned, retracting her hand while Dan kept a straight face, looking down at his checkered comforter. It was black and grey. Spencer had bought it for him as a birthday present. He had leaned close to Dan whispering “It’ll hide the stains better.” Dan hadn’t slept that night. 

***

It was around two in the morning when Dan woke up. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep - he usually didn’t. 

The door handle was jiggling loudly, something working to pick the lock. Dan had begun locking his doors when he was eleven; some houses had them some didn’t. He thought it would keep him safe. That was until Spencer bought a lock picking set. 

Dan scrambled to sit up and hid his notebook that lay open beside him half written in. He hid it underneath his bed before scooting up to the head of the bed, hands clasped around his knees, face hidden between his body and his legs, pulling the comforter over his head. 

The jiggling stopped and the door opened. Soft footsteps padded over to where Dan sat hunched over himself, willing some force to take him, to make him invisible, to make this all stop. He heard a couple soft tuts and a breathy laugh and then the comforter was ripped from over him, exposing the shivering boy underneath. 

“Danny,” his voice was dark, Dan could hear the sadistic smile his wicked lips held and shivered, tears already welling up. “It’s time to break the new house in, don’t ya think?” 

Dan shook his head, pulling his legs closer in and scooting away from his touch. His lips moved but no words came out. He wasn’t sure if he was praying or mouthing over words he didn’t even know how to speak but for some reason it was comforting. “Okay, Danny, look at me.” 

Dan looked up, Spencer smiling down at him. “Good boy.” 

***

Dan cried. He hated crying but after every time he cried. Spencer left without a word, gathering his clothes and walking to his room right next door. Dan lay naked, shivering, and crying.He didn’t sleep that night. 

Day 1. 

Today is the first day in the new house. It’s a nice house. The only bad thing is his room is next to mine and her room is downstairs. He doesn’t even have to be quiet. I’m scared.


End file.
